choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Match, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Perfect Match and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing!' '' 'Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! ' Setup Choices '''Choice 1 * Female. * Male. Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Kai." Choice 3 (Female) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Face 5 * Face 6 Choice 4 (Female) * Amethyst Aurora (�� 20) * Raven * Honey Blonde * Scarlet * Medium Curly * Wavy Ombre * Short Bob Choice 5 (Female) * Be My Valentine (�� 20) * Monochrome * Ocean Drive Choice 3 (Male) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 Choice 4 (Male) * Blue Crush (�� 15) * Midnight * Gold * Espresso Choice 5 (Male) * Bold Blazer (�� 15) * Navy Stripes * Relaxed Red Choice 6 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Chapter One: True Love, Guaranteed Choices Choice 1 * You're so lucky! (No effect) * What's the catch? (No effect) * Is he a paid actor? (No effect) Choice 2 * Examine the card. (No effect) Choice 3 * Sounds amazing. Sign me up! (No effect) * I'll believe it when I see it! (No effect) * Hey, whatever gets me a date. (No effect) Choice 4 * Sounds like exactly what I need! (No effect) * Sounds like a sales pitch. (No effect) * Maybe you're my perfect match... (No effect) Choice 5 * Look 1 * Look 2 * Look 3 * Look 4 * Look 5 * Look 6 Choice 6 - 17 are a series of questions that determine the personality of your "perfect match." They are divided up into four sets of three questions. Each set of three will choose a trait based off which of the two traits being chosen between you have two or three matching responses. The first three ask whether you want an mysterious or outgoing match. The second set of three determine if your match will be rebellious or sweet. The third set of three decides if your match will be humorous or sincere. And the last set of three picks if your match will be impulsive or logical. Due to the randomness of the questions within the sets the questions will be organized in alphabetical order under sets including the actual question asked along with the answers you can pick and the trait they favor. The answers may be in the same order as seen below or they may be in reverse order. Below they are listed in alphabetical order according to the trait they choose to help you easily pick the one you want. To help pick ''your perfect match's personality, a list is included with each set to show which traits aid in getting which type.'' Choices 6 through 8 (Mysterious or Outgoing) Mysterious (Activist, Artist, Dreamer, Joker, Outsider, Pioneer, Rebel, Scholar) Outgoing (Adventurer, Best Friend, Champion, Diplomat, Executive, Leader, Mediator, Romantic) One a road trip with your partner, you're prefer someone who... * Listen to music with you, taking in the scenery. (Mysterious) * Trades anecdotes and engages in lively conversation. (Outgoing) When traveling abroad, your perfect match would rather take you... * To explore ancient ruins, just the two of you. (Mysterious) * To a lively festival, bustling with locals. (Outgoing) You're mingling at a house party. Who are you more drawn to? * Someone away having more intimate, one-on-one conversations. (Mysterious) * Someone mingling with everyone in attendance. The life of the party. (Outgoing) You're on a first date. Which makes you want a second? * Being intrigued and left wanting more. (Mysterious) * Talking for hours about everything. (Outgoing) You're transported into a fantasy novel. Which character is more attractive? * A silent, formidable warrior, fighting evil from the shadows. (Mysterious) * A magnetic ruler, leading and inspiring people. (Outgoing) Your ideal match is... * Guarded at first. It takes time for them to open up. (Mysterious) * Open right away! They make the first move. (Outgoing) Choices 9 through 11 (Rebellious or Sweet) Rebellious (Activist, Adventurer, Champion, Executive, Joker, Leader, Outsider, Rebel) Sweet (Artist, Best Friend, Diplomat, Dreamer, Mediator, Pioneer, Romantic, Scholar) An ideal surprise date from your perfect match would be... * Skydiving over the coast of New Zealand. (Rebellious) * A cozy night in with a home cooked meal over candlelight. (Sweet) What is a better monument to your love? * Getting matching tattoos together. (Rebellious) * Carving your initials in a tree. (Sweet) Who do you imagine your partner hung out with in high school? * A rowdy bunch of outcasts. (Rebellious) * A close knit group of friends. (Sweet) Your favorite childhood playground is being torn down. Your perfect match... * Steals you a piece of it to keep forever. (Rebellious) * Takes you there for a farewell picnic. (Sweet) Your match appears in a dream with an animal companion. What kind is it? * A fierce, wild Hawk. (Rebellious) * A loyal, noble golden retriever. (Sweet) Your partner is facing an unbeatable enemy. What strategy do they use? * Fight dirty. (Rebellious) * Convince the enemy to become an ally. (Sweet) Choices 12 through 14 (Humorous or Sincere) Humorous (Adventurer, Artist, Best Friend, Diplomat, Executive, Joker, Pioneer, Rebel) Sincere (Activist, Champion, Dreamer, Leader, Mediator, Outsider, Romantic, Scholar) Complete the sentence. My perfect match can always... * Make me laugh until I cry. (Humorous) * Say the right thing to comfort me when I'm down. (Sincere) What is your ideal lover's signature move on the dance floor? * Just having fun, dancing like no one is watching. (Humorous) * Slow dancing cheek-to-cheek. (Sincere) What would your ideal partner sing during a karaoke date? * A ridiculous theme song, just to tease you. (Humorous) * A love song dedicated to you. (Sincere) What would your perfect match give you for your birthday? * Something that's an inside joke between us. (Humorous) * Something they noticed you wanted but hadn't asked for.. (Sincere) You have to be apart for a few months. Your perfect match... * Sends your memes. (Humorous) * Sends you handwritten love letters. (Sincere) Your perfect match has just defeated a super villain. What do they do next? * Spout a witty catch phrase. (Humorous) * Righteously condemn the villain's actions. (Sincere) Choices 15 through 17 (Impulsive or Logical) Impulsive (Adventurer, Artist, Best Friend, Champion, Dreamer, Outsider, Rebel, Romantic) Logical (Activist, Diplomat, Executive, Joker, Leader, Mediator, Pioneer, Scholar) For their birthday party, your match would prefer... * A surprise party! (Impulsive) * A perfect day, planned meticulously. (Logical) How would your partner clear out a building full of zombies? * They charge in, guns blazing. (Impulsive) * They devise a brilliant plan and execute it flawlessly. (Logical) You're at a casino, and your partner is winning big. Why is that? * They take big risks, and it pays off. (Impulsive) * They're savvy and calculating, and play the odds. (Logical) Your date orders cocktails for you at a bar. Which do they choose? * The craziest, most original drink on the menu. (Impulsive) * A trendy new menu item that food critics are buzzing about. (Logical) Your perfect match is hosting a dinner party. They serve... * Whatever they're craving. (Impulsive) * Thoughtfully paired wine and entrees. (Logical) Your travel plans have fallen through. What does your partner do? * They point blindly to a map, and plan a new adventure on the fly. (Impulsive) * They have you covered no matter what, backup plan and all. (Logical) Choice 18 * Animal Lover (Animal Lover) * Massage Skills (Magic Tough) * Music Skills (Music to Your Ears) * Language Skills (Polyglot) Choice 19 * Animal Lover (�� 12) * Massage Skills (�� 12) * Music Skills (�� 12) * Language Skills (�� 12) * All of the Above (�� 36) * Nothing more The preference you chose in Choice 18 will not appear in-game. Choice 20 * This is just my type! (No effect) * Are you sure this type is the match for me? (No effect) Choice 21 * Aw, it's so sweet that you were worried for me! (No effect) * I can take care of myself, you know. (No effect) * You just wanted the dirt on this Mystery Company, huh? (No effect) Choice 22 * Examine them. (No effect) Choice 23 * It's going to be great! (No effect) * I'm still not sure about this... (No effect) * There better a money-back guarantee. (No effect) Choice 24 * Buy this item! (�� 25) (+Connection) * Wear your everyday clothes. (No effect) "This item!" is "Lovely Lace" if your character is female and "Smooth Criminal" if your character is male. Choice 15 * Give a welcoming smile. (No effect) * Freeze nervously! (No effect) Chapter Two: Match Made in Heaven Choices Suit and Tie ''if you purchased the premium outfit in the previous chapter. '''Choice 1' * I'm a catch! I've got this in the bag. (No effect) * Let's just see how the night goes... (No effect) Choice 2 * If I do my own thing, the right person will come along naturally. (+Connection) * It's good to put in the extra effort to find someone. (+Connection) "Must Love Dogs" if you chose "Animal Lover" in the previous chapter. What you eat depends on if Hayden has the humorous or sincere trait. Choice 3 (Humorous Trait) * Watch Hayden pour the drinks. (No effect) Choice 3 (Sincere Trait) * Dig in! (No effect) Choice 4 * Hometown. (No effect) * Family. (No effect) * Darkest secrets. (No effect) Choice 5 * On the contrary... You're doing great. (+Connection) * Verdict's still out... (No effect) Choice 6 * Palau! (+Connection) * Cinque Terre! (+Connection) * Kyoto! (+Connection) "Off The Menu" if you chose "Language Skills" in the previous chapter. Choice 6 * But won't we get in trouble? (No effect) * Hell yes! We should do our own thing! (+Connection) +Connection. Choice 7 * Choose this look! (15��) * Choose this look (No effect) The diamond look is called "Executive Chic" if Hayden is male or "Urban Rose" if Hayden is female. The free outfit is called "Urban Class" if Hayden is male or "Uptown Chic" if Hayden is female. Hayden will wear "Executive Chic/Urban Rose" to formal events if you purchase it. "Virtuoso" if you chose "Music Skills" in the previous chapter. The following choices changes depending on your match type. Rebellious Haydens will take your character to an empty warehouse to view New York's skyline while sweet Haydens will take your character to a boat ride in the river. Choice 8 (Rebellious Trait) * Impressive. (+Connection) * I can do that. Easy! (+Connection) * But that's illegal! (No effect) Hidden Places. "Reflections" if Hayden has the sweet trait. Choice 8 (Sweet Trait) * Hand those oars over. (No effect) * Let's see what you can do. (No effect) Choice 9 (Massage Skills) * Sure, I'd love a massage. (+Connection) * I think I'll pass for now, but thanks. (No effect) In Capable Hands ''if you chose "Massage Skills" and the first option above. '''Choice 9 or 10 depending on choices (Rebellious Trait)' * Kiss Hayden. (+Connection) * Say that I agree. (No effect) Choice 9 or 10 depending on choices (Sweet Trait) * Kiss Hayden (+Connection) * Thank him/her for taking me here. (No effect) Choice 10 or 11 depending on choices * Extend your date with Hayden! (20 ��) * Decide to call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Why are you still single? (No effect) * What are you looking for in a perfect match? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * A serial monogamist. (No effect) * Casually dating and see what's out there. (No effect) * In a serious relationship with my Netflix subscription. (No effect) +Connection. Diamond Choice 3 * My soulmate is out there... Or maybe right next to me. (No effect) * There are probably multiple soulmates out there. (No effect) * It's better to be a whole individual, without any missing pieces. (No effect) Choice 11 or 12 depending on choices * I think this is the part where you kiss me. (+Connection) * It was great to meet you. (Good Night) Diamond Choice 4 * I usually never do things like this. (No effect) * I go with the moment. (No effect) "At First Sight" if you chose to extend your date with Hayden. Choice 12 or 13 depending on choices * Open the message! (No effect) It's a Match. Choice 13 or 14 depending on choices * You're right. We should be cautious around Steve. (No effect) * Don't be too hard on Steve. People are better than you think. (No effect) Chapter Three: Where The Heart Is Choices Choice 1 * Buy this item! (25��) * Wear your everyday clothes. This outfit is called Hunter Green if you're a guy and Girboss if you're a girl. Choice 2 * My date. (No effect) * My friend. (No effect) * My perfect match. (No effect) Choice 3 * Nadia's art? (No effect) * Eros? (No effect) * Pineapples on pizza? (No effect) Choice 4 * This huge party? (No effect) * Nadia and Steve moving in together? (No effect) * Hayden? (No effect) Choice 5 * I don't think we've met! I'm Kai. (No effect) * You're talking to my date... (No effect) * Should I be jealous that Hayden is talking to such a beautiful woman? (No effect) Choice 6 * Thoughtful! (No effect) * Adorable! (No effect) * Excessive! (No effect) Choice 7 * Shake her hand. (No effect) * Hug her. (No effect) * Wave. (No effect) Choice 8 * Play Truth or Drink with Nadia and Damien! (18 ��) * Pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Why did you leave the NYPD? (No effect) * Why did you become a private investigator? (No effect) * Ever investigate someone for personal reasons? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Have you ever been in love? (No effect) * What type of person is your "perfect match"? (No effect) * What was your most regrettable hook-up? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * What's something you don't like about Steve? (No effect) * What's your worst fear? (No effect) * What's Steve like in the bedroom? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * How would you spend your last day on Earth? (No effect) * What's your worst dating experience? (No effect) * What do you like most about me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * No. (No effect) * Yes. (No effect) * I'll be taking a drink now. (No effect) Salud. Choice 9 * Show off some moves! (No effect) * Pull Hayden close... (No effect) Choice 10 * Get some alone time with Hayden overlooking the city. (19��) * Stay here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Are you jealous? (No effect) * I think he's a little jealous of you... (No effect) * You two should be friends! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Great! (No effect) * An odd one. (No effect) * Really cute. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Do you think she's too nice? (No effect) * What do you think of her art career? (No effect) * Do you think she's better looking than me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Do you think we'll have that someday? (No effect) * I'm happy taking it slow, keeping it casual. (No effect) * Me and my soulmate are joining the circus. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Let's enjoy this view. (No effect) * Kiss me. (No effect) Sweet Escape. Chapter Four: The Getaway Choices Choice 1 * Get out of the city for some R&R. (No effect) * Bond as a group and all that lovey-dovey stuff. * Get some private time with Hayden... (No effect) You only get Choice 2 if you chose "Animal Lover" for Hayden. Choice 2 * Ask Dipper for a high-five! (No effect) * Ask Dipper to lick Hayden's face! Choice 3 * Buy this item! (25 ��) * Wear your everyday clothes. (No effect) "This item" is called "The Wrangler" if you are a guy and "Trailblazer" if you are a girl. Choice 4 * It's vibrant and busy. * It's got cool architecture. (No effect) * I'm withholding judgment 'till I taste the food. "Town Star" if wearing the diamond outfit. Choice 5 This is a timed choice. * Lift my right leg. ⬅ Correct * Lift my left leg. "Three-Legged Champs" if you win the race Choice 6 * Move to the private suite for some time with Hayden! (20��) * Stay in normal suite. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Coffee. ⬅ Correct * Caramel. * Butterscotch. if the answer was incorrect, segue to Diamond Choice 3 Diamond Choice 2 * The title of Dessert Champion! * All the dessert. * A kiss. Diamond Choice 3 * Definitely! I'm a proud tree-hugger. * I don't know. Both places have their perks. * No way. New York and I are kindred spirits. Diamond Choice 4 * I don't see why not. * I'm not sure. * What would your answer be? Diamond Choice 5 * Kiss him/her. * Hold Hayden close. Diamond Choice 6 * I want you. * Let's take it slow. Choice 7 * Nadia's right. Sounds like a pretty epic getaway. (No effect) * I don't remember much from high school days either. Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Hold on. * Let it go. ⬅ Correct Choice 9 * Kiss Hayden behind the waterfall. * Kiss Hayden underwater. * Splash water at Hayden playfully. (No effect) You only get Choice 10 if you chose "Music Skills" for Hayden. Choice 10 * That was amazing. * I'm pretty sure I've heard better. (No effect) Choice 11 * How do you really feel about Nadia? (No effect) * Break Nadia's heart, and I'll break you. (No effect) Choice 12 * Warn Steve! (No effect) Chapter Five: Home Again Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Push! ⬅ Correct Choice 2 * I'm not sure. My memories are hazy. * I think Hayden pulled me out. (No effect) * I escape burning wreckage all the time. (No effect) Choice 3 * I'm so glad we got out of this okay. * You're my hero! * Is there something you're not telling me? (No effect) Choice 4 * There's nothing to worry about! * We were just as scared as you were. * We'll try to minimize auto collisions in the future. (No effect) Choice 5 * Go on a pancake house date with Hayden! (17��) (Skips choice 6) * Pass. Diamond Choice 1 * I was so scared. * I was worried about you guys. * But now I'm finally alone with you... (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * I'm sure she has embarrassing stories about you. * She's got to be great if she raised you. Diamond Choice 3 * Imagine the warmest welcome you can think of. * They'll give you the third degree. * Someone's eager. Diamond Choice 4 * Kiss Hayden. * Smear whipped cream on Hayden's face. Syrupy Sweet. Choice 6 * Kiss him/her! * Hold him/her. (No effect) Choice 7 * Coffee. (No effect) * Milk. (No effect) * Something stronger. Choice 8 * Don't worry. Everyone loves you! * Snap out of it! (No effect) * Breathe. Have a sip of your drink. Choice 9 * I'm sure you're just shaken up from the crash. * How about you give us a our of the house? (No effect) * How 'bout them Armadillos? Choice 10 * Examine the photo. (No effect) * Continue listening by the door... (Eavesdropper) * Go back to the living room. (Privacy) Choice 11 * It was a pleasure. (No effect) * We'll be seeing you. (No effect) Choice 12 * What's on your mind? (No effect) * Everything's gonna be okay. * ...Earth to Steve! Choice 13 * Search for clues with Nadia. (16 ��) * Leave this to the police. Diamond Choice 5 * He got cold feet. * He just needs time to process everything. * Something shady is going on. Diamond Choice 6 * Sounds like a plan. * That's the worst ''thing you could've said. '''Diamond Choice 7' * Fold the photo and don't mention Eros. * Show the full photo, including Cecile. (Out of Focus) Diamond Choice 8 * You were always the strong one. * There's a logical explanation for all of this! * Have faith in Steve. Family Ties. Choice 14 * Examine the letter. (No effect) Chapter Six: Swan Song Choices Choice 1 * Read the note silently to yourself. (No effect) Choice 2 * Give her the brutal truth. (Tough Love) * Soften the blow. (Soft Hearted) Choice 3 * Let's get you home. (No effect) * He shouldn't have ended it this way. (No effect) * Eros can set you up with someone else. Choice 4 * It'd be great to get to know Hayden's friends. (No effect) * You're adorable. (No effect) * You're gonna get the prettiest petty mani ever. (No effect) * We will watch all of the sportsball. (The last two choices are gender based and only one will appear.) Choice 5 * No, something is wrong with you. (No effect) * I'd hoped you were moving on. (No effect) * What's with the ribbons? (No effect) Choice 6 * It does seem a little sketchy. (No effect) * People go on business trips. It happens. (No effect) Choice 7 * You both want to help Steve. (No effect) * Damien, leave Nadia alone. (No effect) * Nadia, be reasonable. (No effect) Choice 8 * Definitely. (No effect) * Too much, too soon! (No effect) * We aren't all as sappy as you, Nadia. (No effect) Choice 9 * You clean up good! (No effect) * Guess this means I should step up my game... (No effect) Choice 10 * We're going to the opera? (No effect) * I am totally surprised right now. (No effect) Choice 11 * That's badass. (No effect) * Then you're one of the smartest people I know. (No effect) * Have you been to Area 51? (No effect) Choice 12 * Buy this item! (25 ��) * Wear your everyday clothes. "This item" is "Emerald Empress" if you are female, "Kingsman" if you are male. Choice 13 * I've never actually been to an opera. (No effect) * It's one of my favorites. (No effect) * I mean, it's no monster truck rally. (No effect) Choice 14 * Hold his/her hand. (No effect) * Focus on the show. (No effect) Choice 15 * Kiss Hayden. (No effect) * Point out something funny on stage. (No effect) Choice 16 * It was amazing! (No effect) * I prefer watching things in my own language. (No effect) * I liked the company. (No effect) Choice 17 * Let's explore backstage together! (20 ��) * We should just go home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Swooning. *Romance. *Revenge. Diamond Choice 2 *Kiss Hayden. *Snuggle up to him. Diamond Choice 3 *I want you. Now. *Not tonight. Diamond Choice 4 *That's why it's good to shake things up. *I feel that way sometimes too. *Are you trying to tell me something? Behind the scenes. Choice 18 * Cut the cloak and dagger stuff already. (No effect) * Is this a stakeout? (No effect) * It's cute to see you in full detective mode. (No effect) Choice 19 * Steve? Chapter Seven: Familiar Faces ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Screw you, 'Gary'! *Hang on, Nadia. Let's think this through. (No effect) *Stay out of this, lady! (No effect) Choice 2 *Team up with Damien and interrogate Gary! (16 ��) *Let Gary go. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *I'll play the bad cop. *You should play the bad cop. (No effect) *We'll both be bad cops! Diamond Choice 2 *Does the name 'Moonlight' ring a bell? *Do you not recognize Nadia at all? *How'd you get that scar? No coincidences. '' '''Diamond Choice 3' *P.I Damien is pretty cool too. *You're the Watson to my Sherlock. *Who says this was my first investigation? Diamond Choice 4 *What was your first interrogation like? *If you ever miss being a cop. *If you enjoyed that as much as I did. Choice 3 *Help Nadia learn to protect herself! (17 ��) *Take a raincheck. If you help Nadia it will pay off in Chapter 9. Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *His heart! *His throat! ⬅ Correct *His shoulder! Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *His leg! *His arm! *His groin! ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 7 *Gary's new girlfriend! (All in the hips) *Gary's stupid hair! *Steve! Diamond Choice 8 *Steve? *Yourself? *Imminent Danger? Choice 4 *It could have something to do with Steve? (No effect) *I met Hayden because of Eros. Maybe you're just being paranoid? *We need more evidence. Choice 5 *They're idiots. I think you're great. (No effect) *I'm sorry. *Are you okay? Choice 6 *Cheer up Damien at his favorite pub. (18 ��) *Head home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Really happy. We care about each other. *Getting along. But I'm still keeping my guard up. *Not your business. Cheers! Diamond Choice 10 *Yell a long list of compliments about me. Including how hot I am. *Show everything in your wallet. *Put ice cubes down your shirt. Diamond Choice 11 *You want me to fawn over her? Easy. *You're crazy. *No way. I'm taking three sips... Diamond Choice 12 *Are you seeing anyone at the moment? *Why are you so judgmental about love? *What was your last partner like? Cards and mementos. Choice 7 *Green tea with honey. *Coffee, cream and sugar. (No effect) *Black coffee. Choice 8 *You already gave me my drink. *Are you feeling alright? (No effect) Choice 9 *Perfect! (No effect) *...Interesting. *Very you. Chapter Eight: Star-Crossed ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Stay with me! (No effect) *It's all gonna be okay. *You mean so much to me... (No effect) Choice 2 *I understand... *Let us in now! (No effect) *But I'm her/his boyfriend/girlfriend! (No effect) Choice 3 *You and Hayden are really close friends, huh? (No effect) *Do you have feelings for Hayden? Choice 4 *Get to know Sloane at the planetarium! (19 ��) *Turn down her invitation. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Go back in time! *No use it. No time like the present! *Visit the future! Diamond Choice 2 *You should give the quiz a shot! *You're right. Dating is less important. *You should have no trouble finding someone on your own. Diamond Choice 3 *Those people are missing out! *You don't need anyone. Diamond Choice 4 *Hug Sloane. *Say something encouraging. Across the universe. Choice 5 *Grab hold of it! (No effect) Choice 6 *You've finally warmed up to him, huh? *All this for me? (No effect) Choice 7 *Cause a dramatic distraction. (No effect) *Flatter the receptionist. (No effect) Choice 8 ' ''This is a timed choice! *Where's Hayden?! (No effect) *We got lost searching the cafeteria! (No effect) '''Choice 9 *We'll find out whatever they're hiding. I know it. (No effect) *They probably did transfer him. Let's check tomorrow. *I don't know what to think. Choice 10 *Join Damien on his stakeout rooftop! (18 ��) *Say good night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Sexy. *Reckless. Diamond Choice 6 *Friends having a quarrel. *Star-crossed lovers. *Having a family squabble. Although "''Star-crossed lovers" is correct, there is no effect of choosing right or wrong.'' Diamond Choice 7 *You're right. We shouldn't panic. *Easier said than done. *Emotions can be a good thing. Diamond Choice 8 *Thank Damien. *Hug Damien. *Punch him on the shoulder. True Detective. Choice 11 *Need you to tell us what's going on with Hayden. Now! (No effect) *Want to see if you're doing okay. (No effect) Choice 12 *Sloane's our friend. *...And that's actually a good idea. (No effect) Choice 13 *Look at the I.D. Card! (No effect) Choice 14 *I can't believe this! (No effect) *I knew it! (No effect) *I'm sure she has a good reason for this. Chapter Nine: Behind the Curtain Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice! *FIRE! (No effect) *Hey, handsome... (No effect) *There's an injured dog outside! (No effect) Choice 2 *Swipe the card. (No effect) Choice 3 *Sloane's trinkets. (No effect) *The screensaver. (No effect) *The photographs. (No effect) You get to look at all three. This just decides the order you look at them. Choice 4 This is a type-in choice. The password is Orion. Choice 5 *Start searching! (No effect) Choice 6 *Are you okay? (No effect) *We need to take a look at the big picture. (No effect) Choice 7 *Only look at your file. (12 ��) *Only look at Damien's file. (12 ��) *Look at both files. (20 ��) *Leave. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Damien's file) *The 'romantic attachment' part... *What happened with Interpol. *Damien's romantic profile. Top Secret. Diamond Choice 2 (Your file) *I guess Hayden's working for Eros. *We need to find Hayden. ASAP. *I have no idea what's going on. Self Discovery. Choice 8 *Did you just happen to be in the neighborhood? *Where is Hayden? (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice! *Grab Sloane! *Follow Sloane! Choice 10 ' *Pull Nadia away! ⬅ Correct (No effect) *Freeze! *Encourage Nadia! '''Choice 11 ' *Look out! (No effect) '''Choice 12 *Run! ⬅ Correct (No effect) *Duck! (No effect) Choice 13 This is a timed choice! *Let her go! (No effect) *Let's just talk about this! Soldier On if you took Nadia to self-defence classes before. Choice 14 *What are you doing here?! (No effect) *I'm so glad you're alive! Chapter Ten: Fight or Flight Choices Choice 1 *My boy/girlfriend is a robot! (No effect) *Hayden's been shot! *We're in the car with an Eros spy! (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice! *Slam the door on him! ⬅ Correct (No effect) *Scream! Choice 3 *That's not code for assassinate, is it? *Did Steve ever lose consciousness? (No effect) *Wait, so they're just... expendable? (No effect) Choice 4 *That was awesome! (No effect) *I think I'm going to throw up. (No effect) *What other hidden talents do you have? Juggling? Jiu-jitsu? (No effect) Choice 5 *Wake him/her up so I can give him/her a piece of my mind. *Our entire relationship was a lie. (No effect) *Apparently robots are hot. Choice 6 *The glitches. (No effect) *Gary. (No effect) *The matchmaking service. (No effect) You ask about all of them. This just determines the order. Choice 7 *I believe Sloane. (No effect) *I'm not sure what to think. (No effect) *Sloane will need to prove her loyalty. Choice 8 *The hospital. (No effect) *Sloane's work with Eros. (No effect) You ask about both.This just determines the order. Choice 9 *You were brave today. (No effect) *You're going to have to do it. (No effect) *Self-checkout is much scarier than criminals. (No effect) Choice 10 *Hayden really is a machine. (No effect) *I kissed/slept with a robot. That's cool. (No effect) *You can fix him/her, right? (No effect) Choice 11 *You did the right thing. *I value your friendship too. (No effect) *I know Hayden cares about you, too. (No effect) Choice 12 *Envision Nadia's makeover! (No effect) Choice 13 *Give Nadia a makeover. (��15) *Stay in. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Mmmm... Diamond Choice 2 *I've almost died three times today. *We're about to leave everything we know behind. *We've both been dating robots. Diamond Choice 3 *Of course Steve cared about you. *I wonder the same thing about Hayden... *I'm real, and I care about you. Diamond Choice 4 *A fashion designer. *A deadly assassin. *A country pop singer. All New Nadia. Diamond Choice 5 *The new Nadia! Choice 14 *I'm so sorry, Hayden... you're not. (No effect) *You're not human, but you're still a person. (No effect) Choice 15 *I'm liking this idea... *What are some other perks to changing our identities? (No effect) Choice 16 *Buy this item! (��25) *Wear your everyday clothes. This item is called Blue Blooded. Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice! *Apperingen! *Appadorwald! ⬅ Correct (Royal Treatment) *Appador Wharf! Royal Subterfuge if you bought the disguise. Choice 17 *Business! ⬅ Correct *Pleasure! Thia choice does not appear if you spent diamonds on the royal identity. Choice 18 *We'll take Eros down. *I'll never let you take Hayden! *Why are you even working with Eros? (No effect) Choice 19 *I'm so sorry. (No effect) *We'll come back for him. (No effect) *Don't let them fool you. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Perfect Match